Sayap Patah Sang Dewi
by sava kaladze
Summary: Kalau kau pikir setelah shinigami mati, mereka lalu menghilang bagaikan kertas yang dibakar api, lalu tertiup angin dan sirna, kau salah..Persembahan untuk Bleach Vivariation Fest November LivexDeath. RnR?


**-****Sayap Patah Sang Dewi-**

All characters are belong to Tite Kubo

By sava kaladze

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Word count: 6.800

Dedicated to November's Bleach Vivariation Festival- LivexDeath

It's a three-character-pairs. Saya memilih mereka karena mereka memiliki hubungan yang terkait satu sama lain dalam cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

_Kalau kau pikir setelah shinigami mati, mereka lalu menghilang bagaikan kertas yang dibakar api, lalu tertiup angin dan sirna, kau salah. Tuhan tetap menciptakan dunia lain untuk memilah shinigami buruk hati dan shinigami yang lurus hidupnya, agar Ia akhirnya dapat menempatkan mereka dalam suatu tempat yang pantas bagi keabadian mereka._

.

.

.

Mata sipitnya yang jarang sekali sengaja ia buka dengan lebar, kali ini terpatri pada satu sosok yang bersimpuh lemah di hadapan sebuah batu nisan besar yang dengan jelas bertuliskan namanya: Ichimaru Gin. Sosok gadis yang biasanya selalu terlihat cantik dan mempesona itu, sekarang bagaikan kembang yang layu setelah secara tak sengaja tertiup angin kencang, lalu copot dari tangkainya dan tercebur ke dalam air sungai yang mengalir deras.

Tubuhnya yang biasanya sintal, terlihat kurus dan tidak menggairahkan. Rambut keemasan yang membuatnya dinobatkan sebagai shinigami dengan rambut terindah di Soul Society, sekarang terlihat kusam dan masai. Kulit putih susunya mengeruh. Wajahnya yang sehalus porselen terlihat kering dan tidak lagi membius mata para shinigami pria yang menengok ke arahnya. Yang terburuk dari semuanya, adalah matanya yang merupakan bagian paling indah dari dirinya.

Mata biru langitnya itu terlihat seperti bintang mati yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya. Kosong dan nyaris tiada.

Semua tanda kehidupan yang sebelumnya mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah gadis itu seakan sudah kehilangan jejaknya karena tidak adanya keinginan sang pemilik tubuh untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Keabadiannya.

Pria berbibir sangat tipis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam. Ia yang selama ratusan tahun berusaha menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya—apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya—semua demi wanita yang bersimpuh di depan batu nisan, sekarang merasa menyesal akan keputusannya untuk menipu mata dunia untuk mempermulus misi rahasianya.

Untuk apa ratusan tahun hanya menatap mata biru langit wanita yang sedemikian rupa ia cintai, jika pada akhirnya ia harus menyaksikan wanita yang sama kehilangan hidupnya—karena dirinya? Karena Ichimaru Gin?

Gin merasa duri di hatinya menusuk semakin dalam. Semakin sakit. Semakin tak tertahankan.

Tak ada satu pun di dunia dan di Soul Society yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otak seorang Ichimaru Gin. Orang di sekelilingnya hanya melihat penampilan luarnya saja—mata sipit dan senyuman selicik rubah yang kerap membuat orang bergidik. Tiada satu pun yang dapat memahami, bahwa semua yang tergambar di wajahnya hanyalah topeng kepalsuan mereka.

Topeng yang ironisnya, baru terkuak saat Ichimaru Gin meninggalkan kehidupannya yang kedua sebagai seorang shinigami.

Kedua?

Ya.

Pertama adalah kehidupannya di dunia sebagai seorang anak manusia dan yang kedua adalah kehidupannya sebagai seorang shinigami. Kehidupan yang dua-duanya ia tinggalkan dengan cara yang tak biasa. Cara yang meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan. Cara yang telah membuat satu-satunya wanita yang ia anggap berarti, sekarang hancur dan patah.

Gin masih mengintip wanita berambut keemasan yang masih melelehkan air mata di depan pusaranya. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Apa menjadi tiada itu berarti harus dilupakan?

Apa seseorang harus benar-benar tidak ingat akan masa lalu, agar ia dapat maju menapaki masa depan?

Gin tak ingin melihat wanita yang ia sayangi jatuh ke dalam lubang kesedihan yang tak bertepi, sebagaimana ia melihatnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Akan tetapi, Gin juga tak mau dilupakan begitu saja.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ujung lorong yang panjang itu. Sebuah pintu besar dengan cahaya yang berpendar menunggu di ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu yang Gin percaya akan membawanya menuju sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya.

Hatinya berdetak lebih kencang saat ia dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu bercahaya itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia menutupi kedua matanya dari cahaya yang bersinar terlalu terang dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya, cahaya dan cahaya. Tak sedetik pun Gin mampu membuka mata sipitnya dan mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat apa dan bagaimana ruangan itu. Lebih tepatnya, siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Gin memutuskan untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengandalkan intuisinya untuk memandunya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya.

Kekuatan tak kasat mata menyelubungi ruangan penuh cahaya tempatnya berada saat ini. Kekuatan yang sangat kuat, sangat membius dan di lain sisi sangat mendamaikan hatinya yang merasa ragu saat pertama kali ia masuk ruangan ini. Kekuatan yang tanpa sadar membuatnya bersimpuh di atas lututnya.

"Ichimaru Gin…"

Sebuah suara terdengar menyebut namanya. Membuat hatinya mencelos. Suara itu terdengar sama membiusnya dengan aura yang ditimbulkan dari dalam ruangan ini. Suara yang agung dan juga membuatnya tahu, di tempat ini seorang Ichimaru Gin bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Pemilik suara itulah Segalanya.

"Kau kemari untuk menemuiku, bukan?"

Gin mengangguk perlahan. Ia tahu, tanpa mengiyakan pun, tujuannya dapat diketahui dengan pasti.

"Ingin menemuinya?"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau berada di sini? Di tempat ini, Ichimaru Gin?"

Sekali ini Gin menggeleng.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau telah melakukan hal-hal buruk dalam hidupmu di dunia atas, Ichimaru Gin. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa kau melakukannya karena kau mau menyelamatkan apa yang penting bagi seseorang yang berharga untukmu. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan, sesungguhnya kau lakukan untuk mencegah kejahatan yang lebih besar lagi untuk merajalela. Kau, di akhir hidupmu, telah berdamai dengan kejahatan dan dirimu sendiri. Itu sebabnya kau masih berada di sini. Di tempat di mana kau akan merenungkan semua kesalahanmu di masa-masa lalu, sementara menunggu baik buruk dihitung dengan seksama."

Gin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Akan tetapi, perasaan bersalahmu pada seseorang yang kau tinggalkan, membuatmu sulit untuk maju terus melanjutkan hidupmu yang abadi. Oleh sebab itu, kau harus kembali lagi ke tempat dari mana kau berasal. Kau harus selesaikan urusan yang terus mengganjal hatimu. Kau harus kembali ke Soul Society."

Nafas Gin untuk sejenak tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Aku berikan kau waktu 3 hari. Selesaikan apa yang harus kau selesaikan. Berbuat baiklah. Setelah itu kau akan kembali ke sini dan barulah saat itu, kau akan ditimbang sekali lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Gin tersenyum tipis dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kehilangan semua cahaya yang menyergapnya dari segala arah, ia mengangguk.

Setelah itu semua cahaya menghilang. Ia hanya mampu mengingat gelap.

.

.

.

Perasaan berat di kepala adalah hal pertama yang ia rasa. Dengan setengah hati, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang sudah terpejam lama ia kerjapkan berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang terkuak lebar.

Gin tersentak.

Jendela? Sinar matahari?

Apa itu berarti ia hidup lagi?

Setengah melompat, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia langsung tahu bahwa kamar tempatnya berada saat ini, pastilah kamar pribadi seorang taichou di salah satu divisi di Soul Society. Ia langsung menyeringai lebar dan merasa euforia melanda dirinya.

Ia kembali ke Soul Society.

Setengah berjinjit, ia berjalan menuju jendela. Ingin rasanya melihat betapa berwarna-warninya dunia di kedua bola matanya. Akan tetapi, saat ia melihat ke lantai, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Tidak biasanya lantai menjadi sedekat ini dengan pandangannya.

Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menuju cermin.

Pemuda itu terkesiap kaget begitu ia menyadari cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi, tidak setinggi letak cermin pada umumnya. Dengan waswas,ia segera melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Kontan saja ia terpekik.

Rambut keperakan, wajah dingin, mata sebiru laut dan tubuh yang pendek, bayangan itulah yang terlihat dari balik cermin.

Gin terkesiap. Ia melihat wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro menatap langsung ke arahnya. Wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, sekarang balik menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang terlihat sangat kentara.

Ia kembali ke Soul Society dengan wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro! Lebih tepatnya, ia yakin sekali, ia dikembalikan ke Soul Society dengan menumpang ke dalam raga Hitsugaya. Menyelusup lebih tepatnya, jika Hitsugaya tidak tahu apa-apa akan hal ini.

Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya yang berdiri tegak dengan kesal. Apa mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi? Ia dikembalikan untuk beberapa saat ke Soul Society untuk menyelesaikan ganjalan hatinya, akan tetapi ia harus masuk ke dalam tubuh orang lain? Kenapa tidak dikembalikan saja ke dalam wujud awalnya? Bukankah dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menemui Rangiku dan bicara dengan wanita itu? Apa Rangiku akan percaya bahwa ia adalah Ichimaru Gin, jika yang wanita itu lihat adalah sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro?

'_Waktumu 3 hari, Ichimaru Gin. Pergunakanlah sebaik-baiknya.'_

Suara yang tidak ia kenal terngiang-ngiang di dalam hati sanubarinya. Mengingatkan apa tujuannya kembali. Mengingatkan bahwa waktu yang ia punya tidak banyak.

Ia harus segera bicara dengan Rangiku.

Ia tahu pasti, di mana ia dapat menemukan wanita berambut keemasan itu.

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto Rangiku, lebih tepat disebut sebagai bunga yang layu saat ini. Tak banyak yang dapat dilihat dari dirinya, selain mata yang sayu, rambut yang masai dan tubuh yang mengurus. Wanita itu patah hati, itu yang pasti. Semua orang dapat menjawab dengan jelas, mengapa fukutaichou yang tadinya demikian bersemangat, penuh gairah, penuh tawa dan bersinar itu, sekarang bagaikan mayat hidup yang berkeliaran hanya dari tempatnya di divisi 10 ke makam seorang pemuda terbaring damai untuk selama-lamanya.

Ichimaru Gin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pangkuan wanita itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuat seorang wanita patah hati dan tak mampu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sempurna, saat ia harus menjadi saksi akan hilangnya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tubuh seseorang yang sungguh ia anggap sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Seperti itulah perasaan Rangiku saat Gin meninggalkannya dalam damai.

Hancur. Patah. Tak mampu melanjutkan hidup.

Matsumoto Rangiku duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pusara Gin, entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya selama hampir enam bulan terakhir. Setangkai mawar merah berada dalam genggaman jemarinya yang lentik. Wanita itu menghirup wangi bunga mawar yang menenangkan dan setelah itu, meletakkan bunga itu di depan nisan pemuda itu.

"Aku bawakan bunga mawar hari ini untukmu, Gin. Indah sekali. Kau pasti suka jika melihatnya," bisik Rangiku pada pemuda yang terbaring diam di dalam pusara.

Wajah cantiknya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis untuk sang pemuda. Disentuhnya nisan yang terukir nama Ichimaru Gin di atasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau suka bunga mawar, kan Gin? Wanginya lebih harum dari bunga lily yang kubawakan tempo hari. Atau bunga catleya. Mawar adalah yang terbaik."

"Bunga mawar itu perlambang cinta, Rangiku."

Rangiku terkesiap mendengar suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati taichou-nya memandanginya dengan intens.

Hitsugaya Toushiro melangkah ke arahnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum padanya.

Hati Rangiku mencelos. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali, Hitsugaya tersenyum padanya. Atasannya itu terkenal dingin, ketus dan tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana mungkin Hitsugaya dapat tersenyum semanis itu?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rangiku keheranan.

Gin, dalam sosok Hitsugaya, menyentuh nisan milik bertulisakan namanya dengan hati yang teriris. Membayangkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di dalam sana, hancur dan melapuk, membuatnya merasa sedih untuk sesaat.

Sungguh hidup itu singkat dan saat hidup itu berlalu, yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan. Seperti wanita di sampingnya ini—hidupnya terombang-ambing dalam kenangan. Kenangan akan sosok Ichimaru Gin.

"Menemuimu Rangiku, tentu saja," jawab Gin seraya melemparkan senyuman ke arah Rangiku sekali lagi.

Rangiku tertegun. Beberapa puluh tahun mendampingi Hitsugaya sebagai fukutaichou, tak pernah sekalipun pemuda berzanpakuto es itu menyebut namanya dengan Rangiku. Hitsugaya selalu memanggilnya Matsumoto. Belum lagi senyuman yang begitu cair di bibir tipis Hitsugaya pagi ini—Rangiku merasa janggal sekali melihatnya. Hitsugaya bukan tipe pemuda yang akan mengumbar senyuman dengan murah hati. Ia bahkan tidak selalu tersenyum semanis itu pada sahabat lamanya. Hinamori Momo. Lalu mengapa dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, Hitsugaya sudah memberikannya dua senyuman?

Rangiku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Entah kenapa cara Hitsugaya tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang kenangannya selalu ia simpan dalam hati. Pada Gin.

"Oh. Tak biasanya kau mencariku, Hitsugaya-taichou. Apa mulai kehilanganku?" Rangiku mencoba berkelakar untuk membuang jauh-jauh senyuman Gin yang mendadak menghantui pikirannya.

Gin tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat wajah Hitsugaya yang dingin, terlihat menghangat. Membuat kedua mata biru esnya meleleh. Menunjukkan pesona yang telah tertutup dinginnya es selama ini.

Tawa yang sekali lagi membuat Rangiku terperanjat dengan perubahan sikap taichou-nya. Hitsugaya yang biasanya menjaga jarak, tiba-tiba memperpendek jarak yang kerap ia ciptakan dengan orang di sekitarnya, dengan tawa yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Taichou, kau tertawa?" Rangiku bertanya dengan rasa heran yang tak mampu ia tutupi.

"Apa tertawa salah, Rangiku?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Taichou. Ada yang berbeda denganmu. Hari ini kau terlihat riang sekali. Satu lagi, ada apa dengan Matsumoto? Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku Rangiku. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi pada dirimu, Taichou?"

Gin terkesiap. Ia lupa bagaimana seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro biasanya bersikap. Otaknya memutar kembali ingatannya tentang taichou divisi 10 yang bertubuh mungil itu. Sebentar saja ia dapat mengingat, bagaimana pembawaan atasan Rangiku itu. Ia sering melihat Hitsugaya bertarung. Ia bahkan pernah bertarung dengan Hitsugaya.

Dingin dan tak banyak senyum.

"Kau pikir begitu, Ran…eh… Matsumoto? Sedikit perubahan tidak akan membuatmu cepat tua, kan?" ujar Gin sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Rangiku menatapnya dengan seksama—menyadari seringai yang baru saja ditunjukkan Hitsugaya, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada sosok Gin yang telah tiada. Wajah Rangiku meredup sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang menghunjam tepat di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan patah hati?

Sungguh sakitnya tak terperi.

Rangiku akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa begitu, Taichou." Ia lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pusara almarhum Gin. Wanita berambut keemasan itu menyentuh nisan Gin dengan lembut—bagaikan menyentuh tubuh Gin sendiri.

Gin melihat apa yang Rangiku lakukan dengan senyum tersimpul di sudut bibir. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang terlipat di depan dadanya, bergetar dengan hebat. Gin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kedua tangan rapuh Rangiku. Betapa ingin ia menggenggam kedua tangan kurus Rangiku ke dalam genggamannya—mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Gin. Ia kembali untuknya. Ia kembali untuk Rangiku.

Akan tetapi, Gin tahu ia tak boleh melakukan hal segegabah itu. Rangiku tak akan percaya begitu saja akan apa yang ia katakan. Rangiku mungkin akan menuduh Hitsugaya sebagai pembohong dan oportunis yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan dari seorang wanita yang kondisi mentalnya sedang rapuh. Gin tahu, Hitsugaya bukan pemuda seperti itu, dan ia tidak berniat menjadikan citra Hitsugaya rusak di mata Rangiku, hanya karena saat ini ia sedang berada dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Itu tidak adil untuk Hitsugaya, juga untuk Rangiku.

Gin harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan, apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak dahulu. Sejak Rangiku menjadi shinigami di Soul Society demi menyusulnya. Atau mungkin juga, sejak ia menyelamatkan Rangiku dari kelaparan, saat mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang anak kecil di jalan-jalan kotor Rukongai.

Gin harus mengatakan apa yang membuat jiwanya tidak tenang di dunia keabadiannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, eh Matsumoto?" tanya Gin sambil menyentuh ukiran nama Ichimaru Gin di atas nisan itu.

Matsumoto mengangguk. "Tiap hari, Taichou. Mungkin juga tiap saat."

Gin melirik wanita di sebelahnya dan menyadari mata biru nan indah Rangiku mulai berair. Gin mendesah dalam hati, lagi-lagi ia menangis. Lagi-lagi menangis karenaku.

"Kenapa, Matsumoto? Kenapa harus terus memikirkan seseorang yang sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya?"

Matsumoto menatap pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya dengan pandangan mata menusuk. Ia tak suka Hitsugaya menanyakan hal yang ia pikir melanggar batas teritori pribadi, seperti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Taichou, kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan datar.

Gin mengangguk.

"Karena aku selalu ingin tahu, mengapa ia membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun? Mengapa ia mengikuti Aizen, jika pada akhirnya ia malah mencoba membunuhnya? Mengapa ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengembalikan sesuatu, di saat sebelum kematiannya? Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Gin, Taichou…itu sebabnya aku selalu kembali ke makamnya, berharap dengan berbicara pada Gin, aku mungkin akan mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku," Rangiku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Meski kau tahu, ia tak mampu menjawabnya?"

Rangiku tersenyum tipis. "Ia mungkin sudah tiada, Taichou, akan tetapi aku yakin sekali ia mendengarku, dari tempat ia berada sekarang."

"Dan membuatmu menderita seperti sekarang ini?"

"Mungkin."

"Bagiku… itu konyol, Matsumoto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat seseorang mati, hidupnya berhenti. Mereka yang ditinggalkan, seharusnya melangkah maju dan tidak terus meratapi apa yang telah terjadi."

Rangiku menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan pandangan mata terluka. Sekian lama mendampingi Hitsugaya, ia tahu bagaimana karakter dan pandangan Hitsugaya yang _strict_ terhadap aturan dan kehidupan. Meski terkadang, taichou itu sering berada dalam situasi yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya, ia dapat berubah menjadi orang yang lebih fleksibel. Akan tetapi, bagaimana mungkin kali ini ia tidak berempati pada penderitaan Rangiku? Pada kehilangan Rangiku?

Rangiku paham, Hitsugaya adalah orang terdekatnya. Orang yang selalu menemaninya dalam kesehariannya, karena hubungan atasan-bawahan yang kian hari kian cair dalam strata. Rangiku selalu memposisikan Hitsugaya sebagai atasan yang menyenangkan, sebagaimana Hitsugaya memposisikan Rangiku sebagai bawahan ceroboh yang kerap membutuhkan omelan dan tuntutan dalam setiap pekerjaan administrasi yang seharusnya menjadi tugas Matsumoto, sebagai seorang fukutaichou.

Rangiku mengerti bahwa Hitsugaya sudah bersabar dengan sikap buruknya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Pemabuk, malas, sensitif dan berbagai macam hal destruktif—yang sama sekali tidak memberikan kontribusi positif dalam penyembuhan luka hatinya. Rangiku tahu, ia salah telah menyalah gunakan kepercayaan Hitsugaya, dengan terus-menerus membuang waktu berharganya untuk meratap dan meratap.

Tapi, ia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri bahwa sahabat lamanya, Gin, sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Gin tidak sekedar pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk bersatu dengan Aizen kali ini. Gin mungkin pergi ke tempat lain, atau malah musnah bagaikan kertas yang dibakar lalu menguap dan hancur begitu saja.

Intinya, ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menyembuhkan luka hati, daripada luka fisik yang dalam waktu beberapa hari saja dapat disembuhkan oleh anggota divisi 4.

Apa Hitsugaya tak bisa, sedikit saja memberinya kelonggaran? Oke, tidak sedikit, tapi banyak kelonggaran?

Dengan tatapan terluka, Rangiku berkata pelan. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, Taichou. Mana mungkin kau bisa memahami, apa yang aku rasa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Matsumoto," sahut Gin dengan dada sesak. Ya, Rangiku tidak tahu bahwa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Hitsugaya, melainkan Gin. Dan Gin paham apa itu rasa kehilangan—lebih dari yang Rangiku kira.

Sayang, Rangiku tidak tahu itu.

Rangiku menyentuh nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu dengan sangat lembut. " Gin, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan kembali setelah semua urusanku selesai," ujarnya seraya melirik kesal ke arah Hitsugaya.

Selesai mengatakannya, Rangiku langsung bershunpo kembali ke divisi 10—meninggalkan Gin yang termangu di depan pusaranya sendiri.

_Bagaimana menyatakan isi hatinya yang terdalam, jika ia masih terperangkap dalam tubuh taichou dingin hati ini_?

.

.

.

"Hari kedua," decak Gin dengqn takjub.

Hari kedua dan tetap saja ia tidak seinci lebih dekat dari Rangiku, seperti yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Agaknya wanita itu malah menjauhinya setelah apa yang ia katakan padanya di makam Gin. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang Rangiku katakana pada Hitsugaya.

Oleh karena itu, hari ini ia harus berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia harus menyampaikan pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada wanita itu, dengan cara yang lain. Cara yang lebih halus. Cara yang akan lebih mengena ke dalam lubuk sanubari Rangiku.

Gin melempar semua kertas kerja divisi 10 ke sisi lain dari meja. Pekerjaan mengurus masalah administratif seperti ini adalah pekerjaannya saat ia masih hidup di Soul Society. Jiwa yang melayang tak tentu arah sepertinya saat ini, punya misi yang lebih penting dari sekedar mengurusi kertas kerja dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting.

Misi yang akan menyelamatkan hati seorang wanita, yang kelak mungkin akan mempunyai peran besar di Soul Society.

Gin bangkit dari kursinya menuju meja di bagian depan ruangan taichou. Meja fukutaichou. Rangiku sedang menumpukan dagunya di atas tangan kirinya, sambil memainkan sebuah pensil dengan tangan kanannya. Semua kertas kerja yang harusnya ia sortir untuk dikirim ke divisi-divisi lain, menumpuk dengan sembarang di atas mejanya yang berantakan.

Gin menarik nafas dan tersenyum. Sungguh beruntung ia memiliki Kira sebagai wakil, dan bukan Rangiku. Kepalanya mungkin akan sakit, tiap kali melihat meja fukutaichou-nya berantakan seperti ini.

"Rangiku…"

Rangiku terkesiap dan pensil di tangannya terjatuh dengan suara berkelotak di atas lantai. Mata biru lautnya memandang ke dalam mata biru es pemuda di depannya dengan terkesima.

Saat Hitsugaya memanggilnya dengan nama Rangiku barusan, ia seakan mendengar Gin memanggilnya.

Melihat keterkejutan di wajah Rangiku, Gin langsung tahu, lagi-lagi ia lupa bahwa ia sekarang adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Matsumoto… eng…bisa menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Gin sambil berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Kemana, Taichou?"

"Suatu tempat yang sudah lama tak aku kunjungi."

Tanpa banyak omong, Matsumoto mengangguk. Keduanya langsung bergegas meninggalkan divisi 10, menuju suatu tempat di luar Seireitei.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di pinggiran sebuah hutan di sebelah luar Rukongai. Rangiku membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kemana Hitsugaya membawanya. Ia tak mungkin lupa tempat ini. Sampai kapan pun juga, ia tidak akan pernah lupa.

Hutan ini adalah tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gin ratusan tahun yang lain.

Tubuh Rangiku bergetar hebat dan wajahnya mengelam. Bayangan senyuman aneh Gin berlarian di pelupuk matanya, dari mata kanannya ke mata kirinya, lalu kembali lagi ke mata kanannya. Terus menerus begitu.

"Kenapa, Taichou? Kenapa kau bawa aku ke tempat ini?" suara serak keluar dari kerongkongan wanita itu. Suara yang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Rasa sakita yang berasal dari kenangan.

"Apa aku salah, Matsumoto?"

"Kau tidak salah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kau benar, terlalu benar. Tempat ini sangat berarti untukku."

Gin merasa suara Rangiku tidak hanya parau, tapi juga bergetar.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tahu tempat ini?"

Gin terdiam. Ya, bagaimana mungkin Hitsugaya Toushiro tahu mengenai tempat di mana seorang Matsumoto Rangiku kecil ditemukan oleh bocah Ichimaru Gin, pada suatu hari yang panas ratusan tahun yang lalu?

Hanya Gin dan Rangiku yang tahu tempat ini, toh?

"Apa penting untukmu, bagaimana aku mengetahui tempat ini, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku melirik ke arah atasannya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sungguh sekian lama ia mengenal Hitsugaya, tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat sikap Hitsugaya seaneh ini. Hitsugaya biasanya tak terlalu peduli dengan masalah pribadi Rangiku dan cenderung untuk menyerahkan semua cara pemecahan masalahnya ke tangan Rangiku sendiri. Pun ketika Gin tiada.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba, ia menjadi peduli beberapa hari ini?

"Taichou, apa ada sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Gin langsung terkikik geli. Wanita memang selalu lebih sensitif dalam mendeteksi adanya perubahan terhadap orang di sekeliling mereka, kan?

Rangiku langsung terkesiap melihat tawa yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya dengan ringannya. _Hitsugaya tak pernah tertawa seperti itu selama ia mengenal pemuda itu._

Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi Rangiku merasa ia seperti melihat pribadi Gin di dalam diri Hitsugaya.

"Sesuatu terjadi padaku?"

"Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya, Taichou. Aku merasa aneh saja."

"Oh ya? Jadi bagaimana sikapku yang biasanya?"

Rangiku berpikir sebentar sebelum mengatakannya. "Dingin, disiplin, serius, dewasa, dan tidak peduli dengan hal yang sentimentil." Senyum menggoda kemudian terbentuk di bibir tipis Rangiku.

Gin menunjuk wajahnya—wajah Hitsugaya. "Aku seperti itu? Aku tidak terdengar seperti orang yang menyenangkan."

Rangiku terkikik geli.

"Taichouuu…kau memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan bagi orang lain, tapi tidak untukku. Aku cukup senang bisa melihat wajahmu yang merengut itu setiap hari, Taichou."

Gin menyeringai.

'Aku cukup senang bisa melihat wajahmu yang merengut itu setiap hari, Taichou.'

Meski hanya sedikit, Gin merasa ada hubungan khusus yang terjalin antara Rangiku dan Hitsugaya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Itu karena, sedikit banyak ia tahu pandangan Hitsugaya terhadap Rangiku.

"Taichou, apa sikap anehmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinamori?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Gin. Hinamori?

"Hinamori? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gin dengan nada penasaran.

Rangiku tertawa seraya menepuk bahu pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Jelas sekali ia tengah menggoda Hitsugaya, mengharapkan wajah pemuda itu akan memerah mendengar nama Hinamori disebut, seperti sebagaimana itu terjadi tiap kali mereka bertemu Hinamori di pertemuan antar divisi.

"Taichou, jangan bilang kau tak menyukai Hinamori lagi!" pekik Rangiku diselingi derai tawa yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena senang.

Deg!

Rangiku pikir, HItsugaya menyukai Hinamori?

Sungguh pemuda polos, pikir Gin. Rangiku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hitsugaya yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya. Rangiku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa HItsugaya sesungguhnya menyukai dirinya, bukan Hinamori Momo!

Selama hampir 6 bulan terakhir ini, Gin selalu berada di sekitar Rangiku, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ia lakukan. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlepas dari intaian Gin, sebagai jiwa yang masih terganjal perjalanannya menuju ke tempat yang lebih abadi lagi.

Gin menyaksikan betapa patah hatinya Rangiku akan kematiannya. Ia merasa terenyuh, tiap kali melihat wanita itu menangis di atas pusaranya. Akan tetapi, bukan hanya Rangiku saja yang ia perhatikan. Secara tak langsung, ia juga memperhatikan Hitsugaya, yang tanpa wanita itu sadari selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Hitsugaya sering kali memarahi Rangiku, saat ia memergoki wanita itu tenggelam dalam sake, baik di rumah atau pun di kedai dengan teman-temannya. Tidak sekali dua kali, Hitsugaya dengan wajah khawatir membopong Rangiku dari kedai tempatnya mabuk, atau hanya dari meja makan ke tempat tidur wanita itu. Gin juga menjadi saksi, hampir setiap kali Rangiku mabuk, lalu tak sadarkan diri, Hitsugaya mencopot sendalnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya—takut Rangiku akan terkena demam karena pakaiannya yang agak terbuka. Terkadang Hitsugaya menggerutu melihat keadaan Rangiku yang mencemaskan hatinya dan setelah itu mengutuk kematian Ichimaru Gin seraya berkata, seandainya Gin masih hidup, mungkin Rangiku tidak akan terperosok lebih dalam lagi ke dalam jerat minuman memabukkan itu.

Bukan itu saja, tak jarang Gin melihat Hitsugaya duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Rangiku, menyaksikan wanita itu tertidur pulas dan sesekali saat ia mengigau dalam tidurnya, menyebut-nyebut nama Gin, wajah Hitsugaya akan terlihat muram. Pemuda itu akan menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh emosi, lalu menggenggam tangan Rangiku sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Kata-kata yang akan melenakan Rangiku, mengirimnya tidur lebih pulas lagi—tanpa sadar bahwa pemuda atasannya itu sedang bergetar menahan kecemburuan.

Hitsugaya Toshiro secara diam-diam sudah jatuh hati pada wakilnya, Matsumoto Rangiku, dan ironisnya wanita yang ia suka tetap kokoh mempertahankan pria yang sudah mati, untuk bertahta dengan agung di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Jika hal seperti itu tidak membuat Hitsugaya cemburu, maka pemuda itu pastilah bukan pemuda normal.

Apa kata Hitsugaya jika ia mengetahui, Matsumoto masih mengira ia menyukai Hinamori, sahabat kecilnya, tanya Gin dalam hati.

_Dasar pemuda bodoh!_ Rutuk Gin sekali lagi. _Menyukai, tapi bersembunyi dalam topeng ketidak pedulian_.

Sungguh membuat Gin sebal.

Apa Hitsugaya tidak belajar dari pengalaman orang sekitarnya, bahwa cinta harus dinyatakan sebelum menyesal nantinya, karena tak sekali pun pernah mengatakan betapa ia mencintai seorang wanita!

Apa Hitsugaya ingin menyesal, seperti dirinya saat ini?

Tidak. Gin tidak akan biarkan tindakan bodoh seperti itu terjadi. Demi kebahagiaan Rangiku, ia tidak akan biarkan Hitsugaya kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta Matsumoto.

Bagaimana pun juga, Hitsugaya masih memiliki nyawa dan raga yang membuatnya hidup, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah kehilangan waktunya. Ia, harus merelakan Hitsugaya untuk berusaha mengambil hati Rangiku.

Akan tetapi, jika pemuda ini sikap dinginnya sebodoh caranya mendekati wanita, bisa dipastikan ia akan kehilangan Rangiku, sebagaimana ia dulu kehilangan Hinamori yang lebih memilih untuk menerima cinta Izuru Kira, yang lebih terbuka sikapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Hinamori lagi," ujar Gin dengan tegas.

Tawa di wajah Rangiku langsung sirna. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang percaya bahwa saat sikap seseorang berubah demikian drastis, itu pastilah karena perasaan mendayu-dayu yang disebut cinta.

"Taichouuu, tak mungkin kau tak menyukai Hinamori lagi. Kau-kau sudah mencintainya seumur hi-dupmu," ujar Rangiku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Apa seumur hidup aku harus menyukai gadis yang sama, Matsumoto?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Seperti kau menyukai Ichimaru Gin, seumur hidupmu, bahkan saat ia sudah mati sekalipun?"

Deg!

Jantung Rangiku serasa ditikam bilah tajam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir keluar dari tubuh taichou bertubuh pendek itu. Ia memiliki hubungan sangat baik dengan atasannya itu—jauh lebih baik daripada hubungan taichou-fukutaichou di divisi-divisi lainnya. Ia dan Hitsugaya sering kali lebih terlihat bagaikan dua orang sahabat berbeda karakter yang dipersatukan oleh nasib untuk berhubungan erat. Ia menyukai Hitsugaya dengan segala kematangan dan keseriusannya, sedangkan Hitsugaya menerima Rangiku dengan segala sikap santainya dan kebebasannya dalam berpikir. Dengan semua tenggang rasa yang mereka tanamkan satu sama lain, hubungan mereka telah menjadi suatu hubungan simbiosis yang menguntungkan dalam pekerjaan mereka.

Akan tetapi, itu tidak berarti Hitsugaya punya hak untuk mengomentari bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Gin, kan?

Gin, bagaimana pun juga, adalah titik lemah Rangiku.

"Apa hubungan antara perasaanku terhadap Gin, dengan dirimu, Taichou? Mengapa dua hari terakhir ini kau sibuk mengurusi perasaanku terhadap Gin? Kau tak pernah sepeduli ini sebelumnya. Mengapa tidak kembali menjadi dirimu yang seperti itu lagi, Taichou? Kau urus semua pekerjaan pentingmu dan biarkan aku dengan kesedihanku sendiri!"

Mata biru Rangiku menatap tajam ke arah Hitsugaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal penuh emosi. Ia berdiri dengan tegang dan aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuhnya yang sintal.

Gin terdiam.

Seandainya, selama lebih dari seratus tahun sejak ia mengenal Matsumoto, ia mampu jujur terhadap wanita di hadapannya ini. Seandainya dulu saat ia masih hidup, ia bisa memeluk wanita ini ke dalam dekapannya seraya mengatakan ia sangat peduli padanya. Seandainya saat ia hidup dulu, ia mampu menjelaskan pada Rangiku, bahwa alasan ia menjadi shinigami adalah karena ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat, yang dapat melindungi Rangiku dari tangan-tangan jahat dan dengan begitu, tidak akan membuat Rangiku menangis lagi seumur hidupnya.

Seandainya ia mampu memutar jam waktu kehidupan ini semaunya, ia pasti akan mengatakannya. Ia pasti akan jelaskan semua isi hati dan otaknya pada Rangiku. Dengan begitu, Rangiku akan paham mengapa ia membelot dari Soul Society dan mengikuti jejak Aizen, menjadi salah seorang cecunguknya.

Semuanya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, demi membalas apa yang pernah Aizen lakukan pada Rangiku, tanpa pernah disadari baik oleh Aizen, maupun oleh Rangiku sendiri.

"Aku peduli padamu, Matsumoto," ujar Gin perlahan.

"Aku tak butuh sikap pedulimu, Taichou."

"Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dengan terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Tidak bisakah kau buka matamu lebar-lebar, Gin sudah mati. Kau masih hidup. Kau harusnya bangun dari mimpi burukmu itu, lanjutkan hidupmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau masih muda, masih banyak hal baik menunggumu di depan sana. Kalau kau habiskan umurmu, hanya untuk meratap, menangis dan mabuk, aku yakin Gin tidak suka."

Rangiku langsung tertunduk mendengarnya. Ia langsung duduk bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya yang mendadak lemas. Matanya mulai basah dan dadanya turun naik mengikuti aliran nafasnya yang bergerak cepat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, isakan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya.

Gin benci sekali melihat Rangiku menangis. Setiap kali ia melihat wanita itu menangis, ia seakan diingatkan kembali saat ia masih menjadi seorang bocah yang lemah di Rukongai. Seorang bocah yang tak mampu membela sahabatnya dari jiwa-jiwa jahat yang ingin menyakitinya. Gin benci dirinya yang lemah itu. Ia ingin menjadi pria kuat yang mampu melindungi Rangiku dalam segala situasi.

Gin mendekati Rangiku. Ia duduk di samping wanita yang masih terisak itu. Emosi wanita ini masih labil. Hampir seluruh sikapnya masih dipengaruhi dengan kondisi hatinya yang sedih. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk bahu Rangiku dan membelai rambut keemasan yang ia kagumi itu.

"Maafkan aku, Matsumoto. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan menangis. Itu saja," bisik Gin di telinga Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya dan menahan nafasnya, saat mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Hitsugaya hanya terpisah jarak beberapa inci saja. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas teratur pemuda itu di kulitnya yang terbuka. Kehangatan yang bersumber dari tubuh pemuda itu membuat Rangiku menggigil.

"Taichou…"

Gin menyentuh bibir Rangiku dengan ujung jarinya—memintanya untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sengaja ia bawa di dalam lipatan shihakusho-nya.

Sebuah kotak makan.

"Ayo kita cicipi," ujarnya seraya membuka tutup kotak makan itu. Rangiku setengah ternganga melihat apa yang Hitsugaya bawa di dalam kotak makan itu.

Manisan kesemek. Penganan kesukaannya dan …Gin.

"Taichou, kau-kau-kau membawa manisan kesemek?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara terkejut yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Gin mengangguk. "Ya. Kesukaanmu, kan?" Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebuah dan mulai memakannya dengan rasa kangen yang menjulang. Kesemek yang dikeringkan adalah kesukaannya dan sejak ia melarikan diri ke Hueco Mundo, ia tak pernah lagi memakan penganan itu.

"Tapi, Taichou…kau benci kesemek kering! Kau bilang rasanya sama sekali tak enak dibandingkan dengan semangka," tukas Rangiku dengan heran. Ia tahu benar, apa yang Hitsugaya suka dan tidak suka.

Gin mengulurkan sebuah kesemek ke mulut Rangiku, menyumpal mulut wanita yang sedang ternganga itu dan lalu tersenyum yang lebih tampak seperti seringai. Seringai khas Gin.

"Kalau makan kesemek kering akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi, aku akan belajar menyukainya…Ran-chan," ujar Gin dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas.

Rangiku membeku di tempatnya duduk.

Ia seperti melihat sosok Gin sedang mengunyah kesemek kering—seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan di masa lalu mereka.

Rangiku lalu mengunyah kesemek kering di dalam mulutnya dan entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman sekali berada di hutan yang penuh kenangan, memakan buah yang penuh kenangan, dan dengan orang yang telah menjadi kenangan.

.

.

.

.

Gin berjengit begitu menyadari matahari pagi membangunkannya untuk ketiga kalinya dalam tiga hari terakhir ini. Ia tersentak saat menyadari satu hal yang penting.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan ia belum mengatakan apapun pada Rangiku!

Gin langsung menyeret pantatnya ke kamar mandi. Segera bersiap untuk menemui Rangiku—mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak dulu.

Gin langsung mencari Rangiku sesampainya ia di kantor divisi 10. Akan tetapi, wanita itu sama sekali tak bisa ia temukan di bagian mana pun di divisi 10. Lelah bertanya ke semua shinigami yang ia temui, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Rangiku di makamnya. Di makam Ichimaru Gin.

Rangiku tidak ada di tempat itu juga.

Gin berdecak kesal. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian mencari keberadaan Rangiku dan sama sekali ia tak mampu mencium letak keberadaannya sama sekali. Hari sudah mulai senja dan sebentar lagi langit kehilangan warnanya. Malam akan datang dan ia akan sulit lagi bagi dirinya untuk menemukan Rangiku.

Ia hanya tinggal punya waktu beberapa jam saja sebelum tengah malam. Sebelum ia akan dipanggil kembali oleh-Nya.

Hati pemuda itu semakin bertambah gelisah.

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu divisi 10 sambil memutar ingatannya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat mana yang belum ia datangi dalam usahanya mencari Rangiku selama seharian ini.

Hatinya hampir bersorak gembira saat ia menyadari masih ada tempat yang ia belum datangi. Tempat yang kerap ia datangi bersama Rangiku—saat mereka butuh waktu hanya berdua saja, untuk makan kesemek kering.

Gin langsung bershunpo ke arah divisi 3. Lebih tepatnya, ke atap gedung divisi 3.

Langit yang gelap terlihat indah dengan adanya kerlap-kerlip bintang yang mulai keluar satu-persatu dari persembunyian. Sesosok bayangan hitam duduk menghadap langit—membuat Gin hanya mampu melihat punggung yang ditutupi rambut keemasan yang menyala di kegelapan malam.

Gin berjalan mendekati Rangiku dan tanpa banyak bicara, duduk di sampingnya. Menghadap langit dan menyaksikan indahnya bintang berpendar di langit hitam.

Rangiku tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Matanya yang biru bersinar dalam gelap.

"Lama sekali kau datang…Gin," bisik Rangiku lirih.

Gin tersentak mendengar nama yang disebut Rangiku terakhir. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya—menyadari bahwa pada saat yang sama, Rangiku sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang indah. Mata biru yang kembali memancarkan sinarnya yang mempesona.

"Kau-kau-tahu?" tanya Gin dengan terbata-bata.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Mulanya tidak, akan tetapi kalian berdua pribadi yang berbeda, Gin. Sedekat apapun hubunganku dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, akan tetapi ia bukan orang yang suka turut campur."

Gin menyeringai.

"Ia juga sangat benci kesemek kering. Tak mungkin demi aku, ia akan makan buah itu."

"Jadi kau tahu karena kesemek itu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Karena wanita selalu memiliki intuisi yang tajam, Gin. Dalam wujud apapun kau muncul di depanku, aku cepat atau lambat, pasti akan mengenalimu." Rangiku tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagipula, hanya Gin yang memanggilku Ran-chan. Panggilan yang hanya ia sebut saat kami hanya berdua saja. Panggilan kesayangannya sejak kami masih anak-anak."

Mendengarnya Gin langsung merasa lega. Diraihnya kedua tangan Rangiku ke dalam genggeman tangannya yang kurus—tangan Hitsugaya. Tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya menghangat.

"Waktuku tak banyak, Ran-chan."

Rangiku menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak di dada. Selalu Gin yang tak punya banyak waktu untuknya. Selalu Gin yang kerap menghilang entah kemana dari hadapannya. Selalu Gin yang bersikap penuh misteri.

Rangiku bertekad, sesedikit apapun waktu yang mereka punyai, tiap detiknya haruslah berharga.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kembali, Gin?"

"Kebaikan hati Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia bosan melihatku masih terawang-awang di pintu masuk, karena masih terus terganjal urusanku denganmu. Jadi, ia memberiku tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang masih belum selesai. Sayangnya, ia memberiku tubuh orang lain." Gin menyeringai—membuat wajah Hitsugaya seperti wajah miliknya sendiri.

Rangiku sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Hitsugaya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sulit kupercaya, di balik wajah Hitsugaya-taichou tersembunyi dirimu, Gin."

"Ya, itu juga yang membuatku susah untuk bicara padamu, Ran-chan."

"Bicaralah. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku sudah sejak tadi menunggumu di sini, untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa jika kau bisa menemukanku di sini, itu artinya kau memang Gin. Hanya Gin saja yang tahu arti tempat ini bagi aku."

Ada nada tuntutan yang tersirat di suara lirih Rangiku. Tuntutan yang lahir dari kesedihan dan kepedihan hati yang merasa kehilangan.

Gin terdiam selama sekian menit, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih untuk mengikuti Aizen dan meninggalkan Soul Society? Itu bukan karena keserakahanku akan kekuatan yang absolut, Ran-chan, sama sekali bukan. Apa yang mereka pikir tentangku, tidak 100% benar. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan isi pikiranku pada siapapun di Soul Society, karena jika aku melakukan hal itu, aku hanya akan menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kucanangkan sejak awal."

"Apa itu?"

"Membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, Ran-chan. Mengembalikan apa yang mereka—Aizen, ambil dari dirimu. Jiwamu yang murni."

Rangiku terkesiap.

"Sejak aku melihatmu, terluka oleh Aizen dan begundalnya, aku tahu aku harus menjadi shinigami agar aku bisa kuat dan melindungimu. Aku harus melindungimu, Ran-chan."

Rangiku meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Gin dan kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat indah.

"Kau sudah melindungiku, Gin. Kau berusaha menghentikan Aizen dan mencoba membunuhnya…"

"Tapi aku gagal…"

"Tidak masalah. Kau tetap menunjukkan pada kami semua, kau tidak seburuk yang orang pikir tentangmu, Gin. Paling tidak padaku."

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi, Ran-chan. Terlalu menyakitkan, melihatmu menangis seperti itu. kau…" Gin berhenti sebentar, meraih tangan Rangiku ke dalam genggamannya lagi, lalu mencium punggung tangan Rangiku dengan perlahan. "…Kau adalah wanita terpenting dalam hidupku, Ran-chan. Kau…cintaku…"

Gin membeku saat menyadari kedua lengan kurus Rangiku sudah menggelayut di lehernya, memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

"Gin, aku tahu. Meski kau tak pernah mengatakannya dulu, aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Perasaan yang kita miliki ini, perasaan yang sama," ujar Rangiku dengan lirih.

Keduanya lalu berpandangan. Saling bertukar rasa, bertukar makna dan bertukar asa melalui pandangan. Entah berapa lama waktu seakan berhenti di antara mereka berdua. Alam seakan memahami, bahwa saat ini, di atap ini, kedua insan yang sudah dipisahkan oleh takdir itu, dipertemukan sekali lagi, untuk dapat mengatakan kalimat perpisahan yang terbaik.

Keduanya lalu berpelukan.

"Hiduplah dengan sebaik-baiknya, Ran-chan. Langkahkan kaki menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Berhentilah menangis. Kurangi hobimu minum sake, atau kalau bisa berhentilah," ujar Gin—menyampaikan semua pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk kebaikan Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangguk di dalam dekapannya.

"Beri pemuda ini kesempatan. Ia juga menderita melihatmu bersikap bodoh. Pemuda ini memendam rasa yang tulus padamu, hanya saja ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya."

Mau tak mau Rangiku tersenyum di dalam dekapan Gin.

"Kau tak cemburu?" tanya Rangiku lirih.

Gin menyeringai. "Cemburu itu pasti. Melihatnya hidup dan memiliki dirimu, pasti membuat laki-laki mana pun cemburu. Akan tetapi, siapa bilang aku memberikanmu pada dirinya? Aku hanya menitipkannya padamu untuk ia jaga sebaik-baiknya, sampai kelak nanti kau menemuiku di dunia yang lain."

Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya—memandang dalam ke mata birunya.

"Aku akan nantikan saat itu tiba, Gin. Aku akan jalani hidupku sebaik-baiknya."

Selesai mengatakannya, Rangiku menempelkan bibir lembutnya ke bibir Gin—bibir Hitsugaya dengan perasaan yang tulus dan mengalun indah. Gin menyambut ciuman wanita terpenting dalam hidupnya itu dengan segenap hati. Keduanya menikmati saat paling intim di antara mereka berdua dengan mata tertutup—mencoba mengabadikan semua kenangan indah terakhir mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Saat itulah sebuah cahaya memilaukan keluar dari tubuh Hitsugaya. Cahaya yang pernah ia temui di sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong panjang tempatnya menemui Sang Segalanya.

Gin tahu, saat yang telah ditentukan, sudah tiba.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ran-chan," bisiknya sesaat, lalu kembali menghujani bibir dan wajah wanita berambut keemasan itu dengan ciuman dan kecupan perpisahan darinya. Tubuh pemuda di dekapannya menghangat, dan setelah beberapa waktu berada dalam pelukan dan kecupannya, rasa hangat itu menghilang.

Rasa hangat itu berubah menjadi rasa gemetar yang hebat.

Rangiku membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua mata pemilik bibir yang masih bertaut dengan bibirnya itu, sekarang memandanginya dengan terbelalak. Dengan penuh keterkejutan yang mungkin mampu membuat rambut putih keperakannya berdiri, Hitsugaya Toshiro mendapati ia sedang berciuman dengan Rangiku—sedang setengah berpelukan dengannya.

Rangiku langsung melepaskan diri begitu menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ia sentuh sekarang benar-benar Hitsugaya Toshiro, atasannya.

"Taichou?"

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia langsung berdiri dan lalu melompat ke bagian lain dari atap gedung divisi 3. Ia berdiri membelakangi Rangiku—mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir melompat keluar. Mencoba untuk membersihkan pikirannya dari apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Rangiku. Mencoba menepis jauh-jauh bayangan bibir manis wanita itu, yang masih menempel rekat di dalam otaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Matsumoto?" tanyanya dengan rasa malu yang dapat ia tutupi sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi antara kita?"

Rangiku memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Hitsugaya—ia masih punya waktu puluhan tahun, atau mungkin ratusan tahun ke depan untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang akan Hitsugaya tanyakan seumur hidup mereka di dunia yang ini. Ia kembali menekuk lututnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Ditatapnya langit yang berkilauan malam itu. Senyuman indah terkembang di bibir merah mudanya, saat ia menatap langit dengan penuh cinta.

_Gin __mungkin sudah mati, akan tetapi kenangan tentangnya akan tetap hidup di hati orang yang mencintainya._

Gin tetap hidup di dalam hatinya.

.

.

'_Ichimaru Gin, urusanmu sudah selesai. Sekarang ikutlah menuju tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir. Tempatmu yang abadi, karena kau telah menjadi seseorang yang baik dan berguna bagi orang-orang yang penting bagimu.'_

_Gin mengangguk dengan senang. Hatinya yang lega membuat langkah kakinya terasa sangat ringan._

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

_Maaf cerita untuk Bleach Vivafest bulan ini terlambat. Tidak mudah bagi saya mencari rantai untuk menghubungkan tema livexdeath kali ini. Mohon maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. I'__ve tried my best, after all._

_Hanya sebuah cara pandang lain dalam memandang 'kepergian' Gin._

_Boleh minta reviewnya?_

_Arigatou._


End file.
